


Emily's Inauguration

by jezebel



Series: To Live and Love Again [3]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is kidnapped by a former friend and the violence that ensues allows the whole family to pull together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily's Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> ***represent thoughts in general

Part 1

\-------  
Seacouver  
Nov 26th 2014.  
\-----  
Thanksgiving had been a trying time for the family. MacLeod had  
been back only a matter of days when they sat down to the feast that  
Joe had prepared for the holidays. During their limited  
conversations at the dinner table Emily had made a poignant speech  
about family and the other immortals had sat and listened, all  
wondering where she got her wisdom from at such a young age.  
Duncan, who was with the group for the first time since they had  
been reunited at Joe's, watched in jealousy as those at the table  
interacted. After the uncomfortable silence of dinner, Duncan made  
his excuses and left the rest of them alone to spend time as a  
family. Emily was annoyed at the other members of her household who  
had ignored her speech and decided that now was the time to find  
Duncan and try to get to know him better.

Emily was half way to the dojo before she realised that she had a  
stalker. She turned slowly and, seeing that it was Jeff Randall,  
assumed that Methos was close by. Unperturbed Emily made her way on  
to the dojo, a place that the other immortals in her family always  
avoided. It was not until she felt the large hand cover her mouth  
that Emily realised there was something wrong. Emily never made it  
to the loft to speak to Duncan but it was many hours before anyone  
realized that she was missing.

\---------------------  
Jeff Horton Randall smiled at his ingenuity. Chloroform was the  
perfect way to abduct someone and the small disagreement at the  
family table had given him the chance he needed to take Emily into  
his care. Jeff had not found the short sword that Emily kept hidden  
in her coat, he may have killed her if he had, but the love he felt  
for the pre-immortal meant that he had to try and expunge her of her  
need for immortals. It was an illness and Jeff knew that he was the  
cure. Emily was still asleep and this gave him ample opportunity to  
tie her up and settle her into their new home.

\----------------

Seacouver November 27th 9 am

Duncan was woken by the shrill of another immortal. He did not have  
a chance to reach for the Katana that lay next to the bed before he  
felt the steel at his throat.

"You snooze, you lose." Amanda said, before removing the sword.  
"Now do you want to tell me where she is or do I have to take your  
head to protect her honour?" Amanda asked. Duncan looked confused.  
"Emily followed you home last night and we woke this morning to find  
that her bed was empty and unslept in."

"Emily was nae here last night Amanda." Duncan answered. "And you  
must know there is only room for one immortal lover in this bed."  
Amanda smirked and then her face fell as she took in the gravity of  
his words. Emily was missing.

While Duncan showered Amanda made the necessary phone calls and it  
was decided they would meet at Joe's in an hour. Mac would drive  
down to meet them later while Amanda walked the path Emily would  
have taken the previous night.

\-----------------------  
Emily felt tired. Her limbs felt heavy and there was a small  
scratch at the back of her throat as if she had been drinking vodka  
and her throat burned from it. As she tried to sit up Emily was  
alerted to the fact that her hands were tied behind her and her feet  
were bound. Attempts to scream brought her attention to a gag in  
her mouth too. She was trapped.

"Ah...I see you are back my love." Jeff said. "Don't worry you are  
home now, they can't harm us here. No one can." As his words became  
clear Emily realised "they" must be immortals and that Jeff was  
quite obviously mad. She struggled against her bonds, desperate to  
get away from here and back to the safety of her family. However the  
more she struggled the more the ropes cut into her hands and  
irritated the already painful skin there. Jeff was holding her  
hostage and she had no idea why.

\-------------------------

Amanda was halfway to Joe's when she saw the small chain in the  
gutter. Most people would have missed spotting it but Amanda had  
worn the chain for centuries, before giving it to her young friend.  
The stone had been a gift from Rebecca, her teacher, and it seemed  
only fair that Amanda pass it on to her student. Of course Emily  
was not a fully-fledged immortal yet but each of those in her life  
had already taught her all that they knew of sword play and  
fighting. It also had a deeper meaning that Amanda wanted to pass  
on, a promise she had made Rebecca to help young female immortals,  
there were few of them as it was and those of them that there were  
had to stick together. Even Methos who swore he never took on  
students had begun to educate her in fighting skills and  
swordsmanship, his gift of a sword for her eighteenth birthday had  
only reaffirmed this bond between them. It had occurred to the  
immortal thief that this was no doubt an attack on MacLeod, after  
all life had been relatively quiet until the highlander had returned  
to their fold. Methos and Richie would use this as yet another  
reason to keep him out of their lives and even Amanda began to feel  
a resentment to the ignorant child who put the lives of her family  
in danger. Picking up what would be their only clue to Emily's  
abduction Amanda made her way to the bar to exchange information  
with the other immortals.  
\---------------------------  
Seacouver November 27th 12pm  
Emily woke again to find that the gag had been removed. Whatever  
drugs Jeff had used were making her extremely nauseous and drowsy.  
The sandpaper feeling in her throat was still there but Jeff had  
allowed her a little water which helped to ease the pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked hoarsely as he let her finish  
the drink.

"He killed my family." Jeff said nonchantly.

"They died in a car wreck Jeff. It was nobody's fault." Emily said  
with a cough.

"You don't get it do you. MacLeod killed my father and Dawson let  
it happen. I'm Jeff *Horton* Randall." Emily's face sparked with  
recognition over what she had read in the watcher files.

"Horton was killed by a tribunal." She said. "Joe tried everything  
to help him the first time but then he interfered with StCloud. He  
broke his oath and killed countless immortals." She said.

"They are abominations. Don't think I do not know what they did to  
your mother. Marie Peterson died because of them, can't you see the  
truth?"

"NO! My mother died trying to protect my father. It was a rogue  
immortal that killed her, but they are not all bad. My family are  
the best people you could hope to meet, just because they will  
outlive me by a few generations, they aren't evil. Jeff, just let  
me go. PLEASE!"

Jeff shrugged and replaced the tape on her mouth as she began to  
sob. "It's okay Emily, they can't get us here. Nobody knows about  
this place and it is just you and me now. We have our whole lives  
ahead of us, all we have to do is get rid of them first then we can  
be together."

Jeff's evil planning was the last thing she heard as Emily cried  
herself to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

Alexei Putinovic moved through the shadows to make his report. It  
seemed there was to be an immortal gathering at "Joe's" bar and the  
new watcher wanted the chance to see hid idols first hand. Alexei  
had first been recruited as a way to explain the murder he witnessed  
in Russia, since then he had not yet seen another immortal. He had  
trained in the academy with Jeff Randall and to see him with a known  
immortal's family was strange in itself, but to see him drag her off  
was even more disturbing. Alexei knew that he had to do something,  
but without breaking his oath what could he do?

\--------------------------------------------

"It's your fault MacLeod. You brought danger into our lives on a  
daily basis before and it seems the time alone has made you no less  
of a target. What if she dies? Emily may carry a sword but she  
does not know she is immortal." Richie fumed.

"You let her use a sword?" Duncan was mortified.

"Forewarned may be forearmed, but cold steel is the best defence,  
that is what you taught me MacLeod." Richie sneered "Emily knows  
more than most immortals alive about fighting and surviving." Richie  
said, "I made sure that she would be a match for you if you two ever  
met."

There was an obvious pain in the air and Amanda was trying her  
hardest to intervene when the door opened and a meek looking mortal  
walked in. Before Alexei had a chance to speak he was pinned  
against the wall by Methos, who had moved for the first time, from  
his seated position.

"This is a private club." Methos said icily "What do you think you  
are doing coming in here when we are shut?" The ancient immortal's  
eye saw the flash of blue up the young man's sleeve and dropped him  
hard to the ground. "Whose watcher are you?" he asked.

"I'm only a researcher, but I saw Jeff Randall take her, drag away  
the girl. I had to tell you. Emily...I mean she..." The boy  
slumped in a nervous heap on the floor as Methos released him.  
"They went toward the city limits." Methos stared at the boy and  
then at Joe. The blues man nodded slightly and gave him a glance  
and they both took Alexei in to the back room to rest while the  
other immortal's discussed a plan of attack.

\-------------------------------  
"Nobody can hear you if you try to scream." Jeff warned Emily as he  
again removed her gag. "Now, why don't you begin by telling me why  
you dumped me for that bunch of genetic mutants." Emily shivered as  
she saw the hatred in Jeff's eyes.

"I split up with you because we wanted different things. I never  
left you because of them or for them, I left because I wanted to  
live my own life." Emily said.

"Then why did you run to Piers when you were in trouble? He's one  
of them." Emily smiled a little as she realized that Jeff did not  
know Methos' true identity.

"He is my family." Emily said.

"Well, not anymore. I'm all the family you need now."

\--------------------------------  
"How hard can it be?" Duncan asked. "There are four of us."

"I won't let you risk her life MacLeod. Emily needs to live more of  
a life than I did, just because she can fight does not mean that she  
should have to. What do we know about this Randall anyway?" Richie  
asked Methos, who had spent the better part of an hour with Alexei  
trawling the watcher databases. They had been trying to find  
references to any immortals they knew who may have had run-ins with  
Randall. None of them thought for one moment that it was merely  
that he missed his old girlfriend, especially as it had been over a  
year since the pair had broken up.

"The database draws a blank on all of us except for an encrypted  
file that we found. We know from his records that he was staying at  
a cabin on the edge of the city, I think that that is where he would  
take her. Quiet, secluded, remote, just the place to hide when..."  
Methos' voice trailed off as he remembered the past things he  
himself had done in similar situations.

"I suggest we let the watchers know that we have a traitor in our  
midst, perhaps even a resurgence of hunter activity." Alexei said.  
"I take it from your concern that she will one day be one of you."  
All eyes turned to the watcher in the corner, they had forgotten  
that he was there and now all were silent while they worked out what  
to say. "Don't worry, I'm not about to turn her in. I need to call  
in and report my absence for this afternoon anyway, so I'll tell  
them then that I've witnessed an immortal gathering here and that I  
overheard the threat of hunters. Since Horton there are measures in  
place to counteract such uprisings in the ranks."

Duncan, who had been shaken at the mention of his Darius' killer,  
spoke and between them they formulated a rescue attempt, leaving Joe  
and Alexei behind to deal with the watcher contingent.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Seacouver November 27th 4pm

Methos and MacLeod took their position covering the back exit of the  
windowless cabin where they believed Emily was being held. The two  
immortals could not get close enough without risking capture to feel  
Emily's pre-immortal buzz. Moving either side of the doorway the  
pair knocked once and then burst the door open. The stealth like  
mission which they had decided upon at "Joe's Bar" ought to have  
been seamless, Methos had been a strategist for the best and worst  
of Kings and killers in his 5000 year lifetime. Unfortunately, he  
had never encountered a mortal enemy who knew of his kind and all of  
their weaknesses. Duncan was disabled by an arrow through the heart  
at the same time that Methos was disabled by a blow from behind.  
The cabin had been booby trapped. Neither one of the injured  
immortals had the time to warn Amanda and Richie before they too  
came in and fell prey to the other traps of Horton's madness. ***I  
hope that Emily will not die alone*** was Richie's final thought  
before he died.

\----------------------------------------------

Emily felt the bonds on her numb wrists loosen a little as she  
moved. Jeff had finally fallen asleep and she knew that this may be  
her only chance of escape. She reached her bound legs out in front  
of her and carefully managed to pull her coat forward, being careful  
not to wake Jeff as he slept. Using her knees and feet to  
manipulate the material Emily shifted her short sword from its home  
in her coat's lining and used the weight of her body to cut through  
her bound feet. The crash that the sword made when it hit the floor  
was enough to wake Jeff from his slumber however now Emily's legs  
were free she had the power to kick her captor off balance. With  
Jeff out of action Emily had the time to plan the rest of her  
escape.

\---------------------------------------------  
Seacouver November 27th 6pm

Methos woke first and mentally kicked himself for falling so easily  
into a trap as simple as the one which had duped them. The eldest  
immortal was torn between waiting for his friends to wake or moving  
on to find Emily. He shared Richie's fears that if she were alone  
when she died she would turn against the entire family. Methos  
thought of the first night Emily had seen a show of immortality when  
he had told her she was mortal. ***Will she hate my lies as much as  
I did telling them*** he wondered before deciding that he ought to  
try to find the pre-immortal. Pulling out his mobile net phone  
Methos sent an urgent message to Joe to come for the other immortals  
and went in search of his missing friend. The ancient immortal who  
went on Emily's trail was not the mild-mannered grad-student or bar  
manager that the girl knew, but his much more sinister twin. Death.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Emily heard the crash as the door burst open, she was not expecting  
anyone to know where she was or to find her, especially not the  
world's oldest man. After rescuing her from Cottle, Methos had  
withdrawn himself from her. Emily supposed this was because she had  
been naive enough to allow someone to follow her, but with Methos  
you never knew what was going in on his complex mind.

"Em...Did he hurt you?" Asked the voice of a man Emily did not  
recognise, it looked like Methos but the tone was more sinister than  
she had ever heard. The edge of perpetual sarcasm had disappeared.  
Emily shuddered as she realised that she would have to attempt  
reason with one of the four horsemen, known to be the most  
unreasonable of people.

"Piers, I'm fine. I just want to go home." Emily told him as he  
freed her wrists. "He has some weird ideas but nothing too  
dangerous as long as he remains in a minority."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff is Horton's son and he's out for revenge." Emily said.  
"Unfortunately he didn't count on meeting the best of the immortal  
world on a united front. Basically he's just preaching old ideals  
in an attempt to air private grievances." Methos eyed her  
contemptuously before nodding and agreeing with her. They left Jeff  
alone in the cabin and went to find the other members of their  
immortal family.

\--------------------------------------------  
Part 2  
____________

Seacouver November 28th. The loft.

The ghost of Christmas past had come a month early for Richie as he  
stood outside the place that he had once called home. Memories of  
the life that he and Duncan had shared were clouded by the pain of  
the dark quickening when MacLeod had again tried for his head.  
Richie did not understand why Emily had wanted them to meet here  
when Duncan had said he did not mind driving out to see them in  
Warrington. The sound of clashing swords and the tickling buzz at  
the back of his neck answered that question. Richie entered the  
room that for so long had featured in his nightmares to find Mac and  
Methos clashing with swords. It was not until he made his way  
closer that he saw that Emily was witnessing the entire display from  
her vantage point in the office. The dojo had changed surprisingly  
little in the 17 years since Richie had last been there, there was  
no new hi-tech equipment and the permanent smell of wood polish  
reminded Richie of happier times. Duncan and Methos registered the  
approach of another immortal but were to deep into the fight to  
welcome him in, neither spoke until Duncan slipped and Methos pinned  
him to the ground.

"Getting sloppy in your old age?" Methos joked as he pulled Duncan  
to his feet.

"I've missed having someone to spar with." Duncan replied. Richie  
felt the pain of his past rush back to haunt him as his anger at  
MacLeod reached boiling point. ***How can he say things like that  
after he so obviously drove us all away???*** Richie was about to  
challenge the Scot when Emily emerged from the office to join them.

"Now we are all here perhaps we can talk about where we go from  
here." Emily motioned for them to follow her up in the elevator.

The group had decided that they would have a debriefing session  
today after the activities of the previous day. Methos and Emily  
had released the other immortals and it had been late evening by the  
time they had all made it back to Joe's. Now the four immortals and  
Emily were getting together to discuss what was to be done with Jeff  
Randall and how they were going to move on as a family after the  
crisis was over.

The initial discussion was led by Emily with the Richie and Duncan  
only interjecting to lay blame or accusation on one another and  
Methos remaining stone-faced throughout. Amanda was the only one  
trying to co-operate. Eventually Emily was tired of the name  
calling and immaturity and changed paced.

"Come on Amanda, we're going shopping." She said defiantly.

"What? You can't be serious, there is a madman out there after all  
of us and you want to go *shopping*." Richie looked outraged.

"Well, I'd rather spend my last hours on earth in a boutique than  
sitting here listening to two grown men argue and watch another  
sulking." Emily said grabbing her coat and getting up to leave.  
Amanda felt torn between her ex-lovers and the closest thing she had  
to a daughter. ***Then again, when is it not a good time to  
shop?***

"Em, be serious." Methos said "We'll sit and talk about this like  
adults, but we need you to be acting like one as well." As Emily  
joined them again at the table, Methos realised that for the second  
time in two days he had been duped. ***At least this time it was  
one of my students*** he thought ***She did learn from the best***

Eventually after more arguing they decided to wait for Jeff to make  
his next move. Duncan was reluctant to let the others leave knowing  
that he would be alone again, but Emily promised that they would  
come back and visit. Duncan was left alone with only his thoughts  
and regrets for company. He ate alone that night pondering whether  
Richie would ever forgive him and if Amanda would ever share her  
life with him again.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Randall watched until the immortal scum that had killed his  
father was finally alone. Duncan MacLeod had been a fool to return  
and Jeff knew that he would show him exactly how foolish it was to  
mess with a Horton. Jeff had discovered about his real father after  
his mother had died in a car crash with the rest of his supposed  
family. His mother had told him in a posthumous letter that the man  
who had brought him up was not his father and that his real father  
had died some years before. A little research into the death had  
led to his meeting with the watchers who had allowed him to join  
when he began asking a few too many questions. Since his discovery  
that MacLeod and Dawson had been responsible for the death of his  
father he had sworn to make his dad proud by killing them and all  
who mixed with them. Jeff removed the sword that he had acquired  
from the scene of the first beheading he had witnessed and moved  
slowly and stealthily toward his intended victim. He would not give  
MacLeod a chance to fight, he would die without honour like the  
coward that he was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was halfway home before she realized that she had left her  
sword at the loft. The pre-immortal knew that if any of her family  
knew that she was being careless with a sword she would have worse  
punishment than the time she had come home three hours past curfew  
and drunk as the proverbial skunk. Emily made excuses that she was  
going to check in with Alexei, their newest friend, and made her way  
back to the loft.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan was woken from his sleep by a faint immortal signature, as he  
turned to reach for his Katana, he felt the blade of a sword slice  
past his head and graze the side of his neck. His last thoughts  
before unconsciousness was why Emily would suddenly decide to go for  
his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily heard the struggle as she made her way up the back stairs into  
the loft. It did not take a genius to figure out that Jeff was  
going after Duncan instead of her. Emily quickly found her sword as  
she entered the building. Emily checked over her shoulder and made  
her way to the bedroom where the noise was coming from. As she  
turned the corner Emily could see the glint of metal as a sword came  
down in an arc, without thinking Emily put out her own sword to  
block the cut which would have left Duncan a head shorter.

Jeff turned and saw the love of his life interfering in what he saw  
as his destiny. ***She has betrayed you for the last time*** Jeff  
thought as he lunged forward and caught Emily off guard with a slash  
to her ribs. Emily tried hard to ignore the pain and swung her  
sword trying to connect with Jeff, just as the pain overtook her and  
she lost consciousness Emily felt her short sword cut into the flesh  
of his neck. ***At least if I go I will take him with me*** she  
thought. It was her final thought before dying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------

Notes: ***represent thoughts in general  
and [] represent voices of reason and imagination (you'll get the  
idea when you read it)

\---------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue

Seacouver. November 28th 2014. Duncan's loft

Emily awoke to the sound of muffled voices and a strange feeling in  
her head. Her first thoughts were of the wounds she had just  
encountered, life-threatening wounds which could mean only one  
thing. ***I'm dead!!!*** Emily thought. As her vision came into  
focus she could feel the strength of her headache dulling as she  
became accustomed to the pain. Methos was sitting next to her but  
her surroundings had not changed, she was still in MacLeod's loft.  
***Not dead*** she reasoned with herself ***Immortal?!?***

"Emily?" Came the surprisingly broken voice of the usually stoic or  
sarcastic immortal. "Emily, I know you can hear me, I know this all  
seems a little strange right now but I can explain it all."

Methos was concerned, he had not cared deeply for another person  
since Alexa Bond almost twenty years before. Now, he was finding  
that Emily had somehow wheedled her way not only in to his life but  
also into his heart. If she rejected him the ancient would surely  
lose all touch with the reality that he had tried so hard to stay in  
touch with.

"You lied to me." Emily said as she finally felt herself on the  
mend. "I was meant to die."

"No, Em. You were meant to do great things." A deep baritone voice  
said from behind Methos. "You are the type of person to whom  
immortality truly is a gift." Duncan came in to view as Emily sat  
up to take stock of her new life. Emily supposed that the faint  
throb in the back of her head was the measure of an immortal  
presence. There were hundreds of questions that flooded her mind as  
she began to process the idea of living forever. Methos understood  
this and decided that it would be okay for Emily to go out for a  
walk to think things over when she asked for time alone. Emily  
headed toward the park and went to find space to think over what was  
going to be a bright and hopefully very long future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------

Seacouver Gardens November 28th

your oyster>

[Until some wise guy come along and steals it from under you]

[never growing up or growing old. No chance of having children]

Emily was tired of the arguments for and against her new found  
status in life that were waging war in her mind. She had known of  
the madness that was rife in the immortal world, Dr. Gibson made a  
living dealing with the pain and anguish that long life dealt out to  
immortals. Sean Burns too had made it his work to help those that  
had been driven insane by their lengthy existence. There were the  
more immediate questions too, who would be her teacher and how would  
Emily cope with immortality.

The burden of being the foundation on which her own immortal family  
was built was also a burden for the teenager. Emily was certain  
that sometimes while the family went about their everyday lives they  
forgot that Emily was still a child, still vulnerable and most  
importantly still learning her way in the world. The new immortal  
was not sure that she could cope with all of the pressure that came  
with being her. ***Maybe Methos has the right idea about running  
away*** She thought flippantly before it sunk in that perhaps that  
was exactly what she needed.

As the sun set Emily began making the plans of her escape, there was  
so much to do and so many loose ends to tie up for such a small  
girl. Her main concern was getting away though and all other things  
came second to that. ***I'll disappear for a while and sort out my  
head, I'm no good to the family like this and I need time alone to  
work it all out for myself. I'll come back to them when I find the  
answers*** Emily had her sword and some money with her and as far  
as she was concerned that was all she needed. Amanda had taught her  
early on in her life that anything else could be bought or stolen  
and she was sure that they would not even miss her. After all, the  
family had taken her in to shield her from other immortals and now  
she was one of them she was merely another opponent in the Game.  
Wasn't she?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seacouver November 29th 2014

"What do you mean she needs some time alone?" Richie screeched at  
Methos as they found that Emily's bed had again not been slept in.  
"What were you thinking?"

"She needed time to process the information and it's not like she  
needs a babysitter." Methos answered. "Emily knows how to look  
after herself and she had her sword with her when she left." Richie  
let out a loud cry in frustration which brought Joe and Amanda from  
their rooms to see what was wrong. The four of them retired from  
the hall in to the large town house that they were renting during  
their stay and in to the lounge area to discuss the matter. Amanda  
and Methos were not going to worry about Emily if she had decided to  
wander off but it was not such an easy idea for Richie to accept.

"Emily is like a daughter to me, I promised John I'd look after her.  
If anything happens..." his voice trailed off before Richie got the  
courage to continue. "What if she never comes back?" Amanda  
suddenly realised that Richie and Joe were both still living time on  
a mortal time scale and so for them the fact that Emily would not  
return for a while may seem like forever, whereas to the older  
immortals even a few decades was a relatively short space of time.

"She'll be back Rich. As soon as her money runs out or she gets  
bored. Emily always was a rebel, she learnt from some of the best,  
but as soon as she has calmed down she'll come home. This family  
means as much to Emily as it does to you." ***And me*** Methos  
added mentally to Amanda's explanation.

"Well, just as long as it is not the kind of time it took MacLeod to  
'think things through' we're not all immortal!" Joe joked, but each  
of the others felt the pull on their heart strings at the pain in  
his voice. Joe was right, despite having lived through Vietnam and  
all of the problems MacLeod had brought in to his life he was not  
getting any younger. If Emily stayed away for too long Joe may  
never see her again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Emily watched as she saw the group of mortals who had huddled under  
the awning of the shop which gave a full view of the town house  
while also sheltering them from the rain. ***It has been a while  
since Adam Pierson left the watchers, maybe it's time for another  
immortal on the team.*** Emily thought as she approached the group.  
The small gathering of watchers were all aware who Emily was but  
were worried that she knew who they were.

"Its okay, they all know you are out here and most of the time will  
leave you alone. I'm here because I want in." The huddled group  
whispered amongst themselves but none of them spoke. "I found out  
about immortals from my ex-boyfriend Jeff Randall, things got ugly  
and now I'm scared that something might happen. I lost my parents  
to immortals, I don't want to lose my own life as well."

One of the immortals broke from the group and came forward to speak  
to Emily in person. "I'm Sebastian Faulks, I work within the  
research department at HQ in Seacouver, I'm actually here on an  
investigation, we do have an opening in one department. Obviously  
with your connections we would not let you out in the field but  
there may be a place for someone with your knowledge in our midst."  
He said. "I'll need to talk to my supervisor but I think that it  
will work out for all of us involved very nicely."

The rain softened to a slow drizzle and the watchers made there way  
out from under the cover to try and get closer to their studies  
leaving Emily and Bastian to talk.

"What would I be doing?" Emily enquired. Bastian's face darkened a  
little before he answered.

"What do you know about a guy named Methos?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Emily's Inauguration.


End file.
